Zombie Survival 101
by old leg
Summary: This is a book designed to inform people on various tactics of survival in the case of a zombie apocalypse. It contains information about surviving in a world over run by infected personnel, and might just help to keep you alive someday.


**Introduction:**

Although many of you don't see a zombie apocalypse happening anytime in the near future, some of us would rather stay prepared. I decided to share my vast knowledge on this topic by laying it out in a nice guide to survival. Hopefully, when the time does come, this book will greatly benefit the human population and allow us to strive again.

* * *

><p><em>Congratulations,<em> you have just taken the first step towards survival. What did you do exactly? You just began preparing yourself. Knowledge is a tool and can be used greatly when wielded correctly, just like a firearm. As Benjamin Franklin once said, "An investment in knowledge pays the best interest."

* * *

><p>Here's a list of topics we may discuss throughout this guide:<p>

**Preparation**

**Weapons**

**Moving Out**

**Finding Shelter/Fortifying Shelter**

**Finding Supplies/Medical Training**

**Situation Training**

**Human Interactions**

**Team Survival**

* * *

><p>We're going to jump right into topic number 1 today: <strong>Preparation<strong>.

Obviously, the first thing you want to try and determine is how the infection spreads. Knowing whether the infection spreads via bite or infected food/water supplies is the difference between life and death. In some cases, bacteria can directly infect you from a bite **OR** an infected food source. If no information on this subject is available yet, just be sure to boil your water, eat canned foods, and to not get bitten.

Preparing actually begins BEFORE the outbreak begins. This includes mental and physical preparation.

The mental side of this begins by figuring out where your necessities lie. Always keep in mind where: the closest hiding spot is, the closest weapon is, the closest exit is, the closest medical supplies are.

By knowing ahead of time, you'll be sure to always keep one step ahead of the game. This helps to reduce time spent panicking and leave more time for action.

The physical preparation involves keeping fit and healthy. Running a few laps every day will greatly benefit you in the case of a zombie apocalypse. It is projected that within the first 48 hours of a zombie outbreak the general population will spend about 36 hours on the run. Those of us who can run faster and longer will have a greater chance of survival in the open world.

Running is not everything though, for there will be times when you don't have access to long range weaponry and hostiles are closing in. Upper strength (triceps, biceps, and pectorals) will be an advantage in close range combat. Although you want to try and refrain from hand to hand combat, sometimes it is unavoidable.

* * *

><p>The basic structure for hand to hand combat with a zombie is to follow these steps:<p>

**Try to create distance.**

Kicks are great for placing some space between you and your opponent. Only kick when you have enough distance to begin with though, or it won't be strong enough and stamina is wasted.

**Keep your hands up**.

Just like any boxer will tell you, keeping your hands up will shield your face and keep you ready to deliver more blows.

**Strike and retract**

After you place a hit, pop back out of the area. Continue to move in a circular motion, and be sure to keep on your feet. If you land on your back (trip), sometimes it's better to kick the zombie back before attempting to regain balance.

**Control the arms**

In the case where a zombie is on top of you, try your hardest to maintain control of their arms. This is a worst case scenario, and for many people, it will be their last few seconds.

**Don't stop**

Once you have the upper hand, really give it to them. Get into a rhythm until the zombie is knocked flat out on the ground. Just go with it like this: Left jab, right jab, left jab, get in close(only if the zombie is no longer attacking), right hook into the ribs, again, again, again, uppercut.

As we will discuss in the next chapter, a knife is a huge advantage in hand to hand. The fight will last ¼ as long as one without the knife if used properly. Using a knife is a lot less difficult than handling a firearm, and is substantially quieter. Keeping quiet means you won't attract any hostiles, both zombies and humans alike.

Another way to prepare yourself is to expect fatalities. It's the same as it is in warfare, and you may have to watch some of your best friends perish before you. A good way to avoid the emotional toll is to just run away from friends and family. I don't recommend doing this though because they are people you can trust, and if you're smart, you can survive together.

Just don't let anybody assume a position of full control. 99% of the time when somebody takes full control over a group, it fails. Mutiny and stupid decisions are sure to follow leadership. You're much better off consulting as a team and deciding on which choices to make.

* * *

><p>Keeping prepared is a key factor in survival. Without it, you are lost and alone. Living day to day isn't going to keep you alive, and overestimate will get you killed. Be smart, and be ready for everything.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Please take the time to ReviewSubscribe/PM  
><strong>

**Chapter 2 coming soon!**

**Like this? Check out my other stories or check out the author Renowned Ardor!**

_**-Legkicker**_


End file.
